User talk:ZEM
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Newcomers for the wiki Hello, ZEM. I know you have caused me no trouble whatsoever, but I thought that since you're an administrator, I should bring this to your mind. So far, I've done my best to contribute to this wiki, just like the home page says, yet I've been rudely snubbed and smacked down by several users, including the administrator Thomasfan, who revert my edits without giving reasons except "don't question Thomasfan" or "this is our wiki and this is how we want it". This goes to show that this wiki is not treated like a public wiki, and newcomers are just treated like unwanted trash and thrown out. I am thoroughly disappointed with my experiences here, especially compared to other wikis where my work is appreciated by the others. I've already given those users a verbal thrashing, and I'm expecting any stupid warnings or blockings, but I just thought you, as an admin, ought to know how I've been treated, so maybe you could speak to them and change their views on newcomers and good faith edits. EnglishJoker 13:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Just to clarify, I didn't give any one of those reasons he has attributed to me. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Don't panic, Thomasfan, you're not going to be executed or anything. I never attributed them to you anyway, but to your buddies who instinctively backed you up, regardless of logic. EnglishJoker 16:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : ::This is not my really my business, and I am not taking sides, but similar things have happened in the past. This is not the first time things similar to this have happened. However, I have noticed most of your edits are changing the discriptions to present tense, which may make sense for some pages, but not for the descriptions of the stories, as they are summed up in what is almost exactly the late Reverand's words. There is room for improvement on every wiki, and I think discussing changes in a civil matter would work very nicely on this wiki, as most of its attributers are teenagers, and we know that when you deal with teenagers, you get drama, it happens. Both sides make very good points. Thomasfan and the other admins are pretty fair when it comes to stuff like this, and I am sure they will be happy to have a civil conversation. Hope this helped. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 20:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 hey im a new user why is my page being sent to the scrapyard? ::The page made by you is not meant to go on an article page. If you want to put up info about yourself, you must put it on your own user page. --LeakLess52 (Tooooot) 21:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::OHHHH ok thank you. hey just saw you were deleting a magazine character page whats this for? Just asking its not important its just makin me curious Hello i have a small problem with somebody ok, im trying to make a slideshow of all my thomas the tank engine sketches and they keep disappearing from MY page. I have an iea of who it could be but i dont want to say who just yet because im not 100% sure.... please help Hi I just dropped by to ask a question. Are you on SiF? EWS Railways 00:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just wondering if you've had the chance to look at the blog rules. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) let it snow being deleted? it says its being deleted but i want to know why..... Mr.Conductor2011 02:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Login Problems I tried logging into the forum, but I forgot my password after trying a few different variations. I used the forgot your password thing, but it didn't recognize either of my email addresses. Could you please help me? My user name is Balladswail. Thank you. 06:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) BRWS and Thomas Wiki Hey, Mr. Admin! If you like the British Railway Series, you might to come and help at the BRWS and Thomas Wiki at thebritishrailwayseries.wikia.com EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 02:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Founder! Don't come. It's closing down. :( EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 04:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Archives I've noticed you've been making edits to your talk archives. May I ask what the grand plan for them is? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :I see. I was a bit confused over the whole thing. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sodor Day A perfectly reasonable article; an annual event discussed in at least 1 book and 1 film along with corresponding merchandising from LEGO and Wooden Railway items, at minimum. My vote: keep. Ahbadeedeedeeday 02:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Testing New Wikia Feature I really like the idea of the new feature, but I'm not too sure about it because of the chance of bugs. :/ If SteamTeam OK's it though, I'm in. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Wouldn't hurt to try it ;) SteamTeam 08:46, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll be reading it soon. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thomas answers wikia issue Hello. I was directed to you by Thomasfan about this problem going on the Thomas answers wikia, where a number of users and nonusers are posting a lot of nasty answers to many of the questions. I posted a question last night and received an unneccesary, foul response. I was told the people who run the site are aware of this problem, but are they going to handle it? Is there anything you could do about it? Thanks. TTTE fan11 05:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC)